


Illusion

by Satans_Fukcmeat



Series: Will you join us? [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Sexual Assault, Sexual Fantasy, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Fukcmeat/pseuds/Satans_Fukcmeat
Summary: Seonghwa wants to know more.Does San want to say more?
Relationships: Choi San & Everyone, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Will you join us? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not intend romantizise or justify sexual or sexualised acts without mutual consent. 
> 
> This is fiction (and I hope it stays that way)

They lay in silence for a few minutes, the last words still lingered in the air but Seonghwa wanted to move on. If they were accepting each others intrests and intentions, they could also get deeperinto itand get a feeling for each other. No matter how close they were as bandmates, engaging in aintimate, sexual relationship deands a lot more than to know each other's favorite colour or whatever.

After another minute, Seonghwa checks if San was still awake, then sits up and asks, "So, what do you like?" San is a little surprised by the question, is was so bold and with no warning. But he thought it made sense that Seonghwa would ask, especially after he ranted about what he wanted to do.

"Oh. Uh...," San answered dumbfoundedly and tried to come up with something that Seonghwa didn't know yet. He rumaged through his mind, and filtered every fantasy from what he was actually interested in. He liked to be safe and secured, and he liked to feel the pressure and excitement tickling his skin in all the right places. "The usual, I think," he gave as a dry answer.

He cheered loudly, "I won! Yes, you're going to stay up with me. We'll party all night long," Hongjoong sighed; why did they bet on something like that? Wooyoung had always been a good eater, and Yeosang was slow at eating. Why would they think Yeosang could beat Wooyoung - at a portion of this size, too? "San-ah, it's alright. Keep it down." San looked at Hongjoong in surprise for a moment but then smiled brightly and hummed in approval.

When San then clinged to Yeosang's arm, Seonghwa shot him a look and Hongjoong totally understood. It wasn't like eating together as a group was something special, still it was annoying to Hongjoong when the members then kept going and talking about individual plans. He bit back when San's voice gradually became louder and squeakier again. Hongjoong and Seonghwa exchanged a glance, then Hongjoong spoke up again. "San-ah, don't you think it's rude to talk about your individual plan when we're spending lunch as a group? At least ask the others about their plans, too," he scolded and tried to not cut him off entriely. San was somewhat irritated at that but nodded in agreement. "Sure, hyung. What are your plans? Have you anything fun to do this evening?" He immediately tried to adapt but Hongjoong scoffed when he had to halt his spoonful of food, "San, I'm eating right now. We can talk later."

San was taken aback by the response but no one else seemed to be bothered, so he kept calm as well. "Wooyoungie, you can still join us, right? No one will be excluded," San cheered but Wooyoung was in a post-food mood and only hummed grumpily; it sounded like an annoyed murmur of disapproval. San blinked, frowned and pouted. Seonghwa raised his eyebrow, "What are you pouting like that. Can't force anyone to do what they don't like, right?" It wasn't a question and more of a warning for San not to act up. "You should be happy we don't bent you over for a spanking," Hongjoong added with what San recognized as a knowing look. Did he know?

The rest of the members giggled but San tried to sputter a comeback, "N-no spanking. I'm happy about no spanking. I'm not a child," he said in an admittedly childish manner. "Oh, are you sure?" Mingi teased and Yeosang jumped right in, "Plushies, hugs to sleep, and you like those colouring books, don't you? I think you have a preference." Even though San didn't mean to, because he knew what it meant, he was startled and couldn't form a fully comprehendable response. "I bet you would like it if I pulled you over my knee like a little one and beat your ass until it sparkles like purple stars," Hongjoong said with a smirked when he said purple; everybody knew it's San's favourite colour. Ugh. San felt like leaving; why did they suddenly gang up on him? It felt unreal in the back of his mind.

"No need to, hyung. I'll shut up," San tried his best not to sulk, but his face betrayed him. Hongjoong scoffed, "Oh, now don't make me look like the bad guy. I didn't tell you to shut up," while he talked Hongjoong's voice got slightly louder and more stern. San shrunk into himself, shoulders sunken inwards and head bowed. "'M sorry, hyung. I'll behave. Promise," San added quietly. "Why don't we make sure of it?" Seongwha suggested with a certain arousal in his voice; his eyes were glued to San as if it were essential for his well-being to see him so scared and humiliated. He tried not to let it show but he wanted to smirk. "He's like a child acting up."

Yeosang next to him sneaked his arms around his upper body and whispered almost seductively, "You're being a brat, San. That's not what we like." With one move San was pulled down to lean over Yeosang's lap with his shoulders, but Yeosang grabbed the back of his pants and pulled again. San yelped and used his arms to crawl across Yeosang's legs towards Jongho's. "Oh no, don't think about that," Yeosang growled and caught San's hands behind his back so San ad no choice but let himself fall against Jongho's lap. Even though San assumed the gesture was meant to soothe him, the fingers craddling his hair didn't help at all.

"How many do you think are fitting?" Yeosang mused as if San weren't there. "Hyung," San dared to mewl but his face was immediately shoved more into Jongho's thighs while Yeosang tightened the grip on his wrists. "Twenty?" Mingi implied, but Wooyoung countered, "Twenty-five for talking back." Seonghwa sneered, "Yeah, you're one to talk." Wooyoung already wanted to clap back but a loud slap and a cry stopped him.

Yeosang grinned at San's distress after he landed the first stroke and paused for everone to focus. "Wait," Hongjoong said and got up. San breathed heavily and hoped Hongjoong came back to reality. "I want to." San's hope shattered and he whined, "Hyung, no! Stop!" His words were left ignored. Instead, Yeosang landed another slap, then shifted them together so Hongjoong had better access. "Those two don't count to the twenty-five," he explained and already lifted hi shand when San tried again. "Hyung, please! Stop! It's not fun anymore," he cried out and tensed up in anticipation. A harsh slap was landed again and Yeosang mused, "That also didn't count."

All of them sat around him, their hearts filled with happiness and amusement. "San-ah, did you want to double the count? You could have just asked," Hongjoong told him and startes the spanking. San jerked and twitched, but Jongho was soon holding his shoulders down, Yeosang still had his wrists in an iron like grip, and Hongjoong caged San's legs with his own as he stood over him and let the blows rain down on him.

When San started to cry and begged for them to stop, Seonghwa counted the twenty-fifth strike, but Hongjoong didn't count, and San wasn't in the right state of mind to concentrate on anything but the pain and the humiliation. "Hongjoong, you're at thirty-one now," Seonghwa informed a minute later and San yelped before he choked out more pleas about stopping. Yeosang gave Hongjoong a nod and shot everyone else a knowing look. "Alright guys, let's give his butt a break. He has more urging issues right now," he mocked as he helped San sit up and pushed him back down into his seat. San whined at the stinging pain, but sharply inhaled when Yeosang put his hand on his thigh right below his crotch.

"I think you enjoyed it more than you wanted us to know, San-ah." San shook his head no and shrunk into himself. "Looks like the he'll shut up for real now, hyung," Wooyoung joked. "Oh come on San. It wasn't that bad, was it?" Hongjoong padded his shoulder and Yeosang leaned infor a peck on the cheeck. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you when Wooyoung and I stay over at your room tonight."

Seonghwa shot him a look and shifted on the bed, but kept quiet. He wanted San to say something but Seonghwa knew there was more to it. "Don't be shy," he smiled to indicate he would patiently wait for San to sort his thoughts.


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San says it's too warm to cuddle.
> 
> Wooyoung has a different solution in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, and (I dearly hope!) it is not real. 
> 
> I do not mean to romantise or justify non-consensual sexual activities. The scene which takes place IS non-consensual and is not meant to animate anything similar in real-life. 
> 
> I will put a brief summary at the end of the chapter, and in the begging of the next chapter in case you want to entirely skip this one. 
> 
> Be good and stay healthy!

San looked up and pressed his lips together. "I'm not shy, hyung. I just don't know..." San mumbles and tries to mimic the stady, calm tone. He didn't want Seoghwa to be disappointed. It was a simple question, after all. What did he like?

He felt sort of heavy and almost dizzy, and his throat was dry. San wanted to shift on the matress but an arm stopped him. Wooyoung was basically laying on top of him. "Hey," San mumbles quietly and tried to wriggle himself somewhat free. "Hey, move a little," he tried again but Wooyoung was perfectly fast asleep. San sighed and stayed put. Then Wooyoung did move and pulled back his leg from between San's thighs. Not that Wooyoung needed to know but San was already slightly panicking about it. San took the chance and turn to his side and in an instant, Wooyoung was glued to his back, spooning him.

If San had the mind to care, he'd be confused by how eagerly Wooyoung pressed their hips together and how his hands roamed all over his body. He was almost asleep again when he felt Wooyoung's lips nibbling on the back of his neck. "Woo, stop," he giggled softly. But Wooyoung didn't stop. Instead he bit the sensitive skin and scraped his teeth over the area. "Woo, did you skip dinner?" San asked amused and turned forward to espace the assault. Wooyoung also giggled lowly in his throat but followed the movement.

San thought he made his point clear when they rested calmy. He only woke up again when he felt too hot to be comfortable. The weight of Wooyoung on him and his warm hands beneath San's shirt didn't make it any better. "Woo," San whined quietly and Wooyoung immediately started moving. Although not in the way San expected.

His hands started roaming again; around San's belly, up to his chest and down his thighs. "Woo, it's too warm to cuddle," San mumbled but Wooyoung hummed in disageementand pulled San even closer. San huffed and gently grabbed Wooyoungs wrists, "Woo, I'm serious. Let's try to sleep." Somehow, San had a feeling he was talking against a wall, and bratty Wooyoung would do what he wanted anyway. That was, he pressed himself against San so he could definitely feel Wooyoung was in the mood for something else. San let out a quiet yelp of surprise, he also definitely didn't expect this. "Sanie," Wooyoung whispered into his neck and started rubbing himself against San's hip where they were connected.

San struggled against him, "W-Wooyoung, wait," but it was to no avail. Wooyoung had an iron grip on him and obviously didn't mean to let go any time soon. Only when Wooyoung's hands travelled down and close to his crotch, San panicked more, "What are you doing? Wait." His pleas fell on deaf ears and Wooyoung grew more experimetal instead; looking for different reactions, for sensitive spots and alternated the way he touched San. San pressed his thighs together to the point where it almost hurt, but Wooyoung's fingertips and nails brushing over his shaft was too much for him.

He panted and tears pricked in his eyes, "Wooyoungie, please, I mean it. Please stop touching there," he tried to talk but he couldn't help sobbing, "We can do it another time if you still want to," he tried to negotiate but Wooyoung was sure of himself and hummed negatively. "Now," he whispered, "Open your arms, I want to play with you."

San kept whining and Wooyoung had no trouble going more aggressive to remove San's arms from his chest. "N-uh," San protestest but the sudden grip on his member cut him off. "Be nice, San-hyung," Wooyoung mocked and moved his hand up and down as far as he could. "Relax," he commanded but San went under shock; even if he wanted to he wouldn't move. Wooyoung was quick to realise and amusedly huffed through his nose. He could move San however he wanted and immediately went to turn San on his back.

San let out another surprised yelp when the younger one straddled his thighs, just below his crotch, and secured his arms above his head with one hand. With the other hand he covered San's mouth and chin, "Stay quiet. Don't get me in trouble," he growled and stared San down. He could only squeeze his eyes and nod shortly, though he couldn't hold back and cried silently.

Wooyoung took his time, feeling San's flat chest and tummy, even his biceps, and down his hip bones with one hand. Then he slipped it under San's shirt again and played with his nipples. He didn't believe it but grew even harder from San's squirming and his attempts to keep his voice down. He was aware that even if they had been an established couple, San wouldn't have wanted to have sex that day since he only took a quick wash after practise, and didn't get himself thoroughly cleaned up. He was uncomfortable anyway, but like this, it was heaven for Wooyoung. Uncomfy in his own body and then being touched by another person was part of San's personal hell, combined with the urge not to deny and hurt Wooyoung - perfect.

"Now San, did you listen and will be nice to me?" Wooyoung mused and let his hand travel back down just above where San's shaft was and grinned wider each second when San grew more ridgid and louder with his grunts. "Woo," he dared to whisper just above a breath and shook his head no when Wooyoung stopped for a second. But then he errupted into a fit of low giggles, "Oh San, you're so pretty like this," Wooyoug admitted and proceeded to cup his hand over San's swelling, but not hard, shaft. Wooyoung paused again and the squeezed. San almost cried out loudly, but he tensed so sharply that his shoulders lifted off the bed, and he stared at Wooyoung with wide eyes and his mouth open in a silent moan of pain.

"Does it not feel good, San? Aw, I hoped you'd like to know how much I want you," Wooyoung scolded in a faux sulking tone. Then he leaned down in order to push San back, and also to nibble on his jaw. With his nose almost right next to San's ear he took a deep breath and straightened back up. "You should be grateful I even think about touhing you. You reek. I bet you didn't have time to wash up and shave in the shower. Are you still hairy and sweaty? Dirty boy," Wooyoung let his voice blend into a disgusted growl as he spoke and successfully made San squirm away from him again.

San whined highly in his throat, shocked and overwhelmed that Woyyoung would do this to him. "Wooyoungie, I mean it. Let's just sleep now and we can do whatever you want ano-," a slap across his cheek interupted him. "But I don't want another time," Wooyoung growled in his face, "I want now." San's whole body shook with sobs and sniffles and an approaching panic attack. "Wo-Woo-Wooyoung," he he breathed between shaky sobs, "Puh-please, no." His voice went up and he tried to hide his face when Wooyoung straightened up again. It looked like Wooyoung was about to strike again but he only secured San's wrists in one hand, and freed both of their cocks with the other. "I'm going to get what I want, San. And if you don't want to help, I'll manage on my own." San tried to shake him off by wriggling his legs and hips, but Wooyoung just lifted himself a little more onto his knees to be unaffected by San's restlessness. When he grew impatent, though, he plopped back down and caged San again. To prevent anything else, he immediately began moving, rocking his crotch against San's and connected them with his free hand.

It did the trick and San fell back into a motionless state of shock and helplessness, only his whimpers and light twitching indicated that he was still conscious. To his disgust, Wooyoung clearly enjoyed himself; letting his head loll back and to the side, breathing heavy sighs, and moaning softly. All San could feel were dry, uncomfortable tugs on his foreskin, and bits of wettness from Wooyoung's precum. He felt disgusted, nasty and dirty and shook with how cold he was feeling. "Sanie~," Wooyoung moaned so softly, San could have imagined he was having a nightmare and Wooyoung was calling him to come back to reality.

But Wooyoung's moans, thrusts, tugs, scratches, sighs and hisses were his reality, and no one was actually calling him from anywhere. No, Wooyoung kept San's attention on him perfectly while he partied on top of him for what felt like all night long. Only when Wooyoung's movements grew heavier, slower, thicker, less smooth, and his grip stuttered, he let out a sound similar to a mewl, "Sanie, cum with me," he grinned and closed his eyes. The look on San's face would have probably pushed him over the edge, so he was quick to throw his head back and enjoyed the last elongated moments of his high. Both of them knew San was the farthest from coming or anything else like orgasmic bliss, but Wooyoung loved to torture him with it. "You make me feel so good, hyung," Wooyoung whispered in such a steady, mocking tone, San wondered if he ever was actually pleasuring himself. It sounded like bad porn, like the really bad ones, it shifted San's focus completely, and he could only watch how Wooyoung reached his peak; eyes closed, mouth opened, brows scrunched up in a frown, straightened back and all movement came from his hips as he rode out wave after wave, decorating San's exposed stomach with his seed.

As if it wasn't degrading enough, Wooyoung smeared his cum all over where he could reach, then leaned down and fixed his dirty hand on San's neck before he let it wander into his hair and grip tightly. He caught San in a dirty, sloppy kiss which was more Wooyoung licking around San's mouth, lips and chin. He hummed, and still twichted in San's lap, buzzing with the after-glow. WIth butterfly-kisses and pecks he made his way to San's ear and whispered, "Next time, I'll repay you, promise."

San jerked and blicked away the tears, his cheeks heated. "I don't know, like..." Seonghwa raised his eyebrows in visible confusion and curiosity. What was up with that guy?, he wondered. "It's a lot of different things. I mean..." San shrugged his shoulders. "Depending on the mood?" Seongwha offered. San nodded and rasped a sound of agreement. "Well," Seonghwa took another second, "What would fit your mood right now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San woke up at night when Wooyoung gets a little too close and tries to shake him off. Unfortunately it has the opposite effect and Wooyoung goes to touch Sann, then straddles him and jerks them off together, all while San asks him to stop under tears, he even offers to do it another time. Wooyoung pleasures himself on top of San, and indicates he'll do it again -another time. 
> 
> The whole scene is a fantasy in San's mind, triggered by Seonghwa asking him what he likes. San shakes it off saying it depends on his mood what he likes, so Seonghwa asks what would fit for his current mood as they're still sitting on Seonghwa's bed. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to point out typos, loop-holes etc. and I'll fix them as soon as possible. If there are any requests or other questions, I'll be glad to work these into the story/chapters. 
> 
> Stay healthy and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm looking forward to feedback, also about typos, loopsholes, confusion etc.   
> I'm also happy to take requests or let them flow into the story.   
> This third part of the series will be uploaded in seven chapters, therefore the chapter will be a little bit shorter than usually.  
> Stay tunes, stay healthy and drink your water.


End file.
